


Not a coffee guy

by Kardsomething



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista BM, Fluff, KARD, M/M, college boy jseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardsomething/pseuds/Kardsomething
Summary: Kim Taehyung has never in his life understood the hype about coffee. The smell might be nice but the taste? he found absolutely horrible, how does one enjoy it? And why people drink bitter hot dirt in the first place ?It made him want to hug whoever drunk the bitter-death-liquid and tell them to love themselves and that they could do so much better .





	Not a coffee guy

**Author's Note:**

> the coffee shop bseph au no one asked for  
> enjoyy
> 
> curious cat

Kim Taehyung has never in his life understood the hyper over coffee. The smell might be nice but the taste? He found absolutely horrible, how does one enjoy it? and why would people drink better hot dirt in the first place? it made him want to hug whoever drunk the bitter-death-liquid and tell them to love themselves and that they could do so much better.

Apparently It's really easy to forget about the people who don't live off of brown colored caffeinated hot water because its he has to suffice with limited number of non-coffee drinks at Starbucks or any coffee shop.

And the fact that he ended up today with an order of black coffee in his hands is beyond him but it is not his fault (not entirely), it was his first time at this coffee shop and while queuing up and waiting for his turn, the girl just before him ordered a black coffee and of course the barista had to be tall and handsome and seeing him prepare the coffee made him feel a lot of things( but it could be the ramen he had for dinner that turned bad you never know) the fact that he had rolled sleeves did not help especially since he was oh so fucking ripped, probably the kind of guy to hit the gym way more often than normal people like Taehyung, his chocolate hair seemed very soft- he stopped himself before he started daydreaming about running his fingers through the guy’s hair(too late) the guy looked so good with the button up and black apron it was unfair to the rest of mankind.

So it was only fair that when it was his turn to order he asked for the first drink he could think of : coffee. Maybe so he could get the same show as before but closer.

The second time he came back at the coffee shop it wasn’t as crowded as before, probably because he overslept, and Taehyung was determined to not make the same mistake as the first time and order his usual iced tea instead of coffee.

As he made his way to the counter hot tall guy looked up and asked him with the brightest smile anyone could muster on a Monday morning, “Hi! What would you like to have?”

He contemplated on saying your heart but he isn’t the kind to say cheesy things like that plus that’s not something you say on a second meeting. While he was questioning everything he realized he kept the guy waiting for too long.

The barista cleared his throat and said “I can give you what you had the other day if you want ?”

_He remembered him._

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further he chose to mumble “yes thank you”

“ can I have your name ?”

“uh Taehyung ?”

The guy, (who’s name is Matthew by the (not because he was checking out his chest he just wanted to read his name tag)) , chuckled “you don’t seem quite sure”

“Oh I am”

“ good to know. It won’t take long”

“thank you” 

He pulls out his wallet and pays for his drink and basically runs out of there after his order was ready and basically runs out of there before he embarrasses himself any further.

......

The third time he goes to the coffee shop is not to see Matthew(for real). He had finished classes and stayed at the library longer than expected and realized that it was already dark out, it was November he had way too many assignments to do and so little time and not to forget he craved something warm in his system. So coffee shop it is.

He did not expect to see the tall barista because he assumed he had morning shifts since he saw him before he went to uni. But as soon he entered the place he was greeted with warmth and sweet smells probably from the pastries they had on display which he should try sometime, his thoughts were interrupted when he was greeted.

“Welcome back” the guy, Matthew, was obviously tired but still managed to greet him with a smile, not wanting to seem impolite he smiled back muttered a small ‘hello’

“black coffee ?” the taller man asked. Taehyung had the urge to furiously shake his head no he cannot try to force himself to drink it then throw it away another time.

_Kim Taehyung you are a strong man and you know what you want and coffee is not what you want._

He took a breath “uh no, a honey lemon tea please”

Matthew had the audacity to pout at that(as if Tae’s heart could handle it) “I thought I made pretty good coffee though”

Taehyung looked up at the grown man before him that had kicked puppy expression on his face and yet again, panicked “no I’m sure you make great coffee and your clients must really enjoy it I’m just not really a hug coffee fan like how some people like salty snacks over sweets and how some people like cats and others like dogs-“he closed his eyes and mentally face palmed at the realization that he is being embarrassing again “sorry”

The barista must have found him amusing since he started chuckling “It’s okay I was just joking”

“Oh”

“I’ll start making your drink now. Name is Taehyung right?”

“Yes” Taehyung says, pulling out some notes from his wallet, but the other man frowns and refuses to accept his money, making no move to retrieve the bills. They go back and forth about it almost to the point of arguing.

“This one’s on the house since you didn’t get to enjoy your drinks the other day”

“I’m sure what you prepared was delicious but I just happen to prefer other drinks”

The other man seemed to think a bit then responded “ok I’ll let you pay if you tell me why you ordered coffee even though you dislike it so much” and smirked.

_He cannot know._

Taehyung gave him his widest smile “thank you for the free drink” and with a pout Matthew goes on making his honey lemon tea.

“There you go” Matthew says as he passes the warm drink to him and gives a boyish smile, a warm feeling pooling around his chest.

“Thank you”

“See you next time, and I’ll make sure not to give you any coffee” and he literally almost giggles at the tall man, but decides to give him a nod and a thank you instead in order to not seem like a weirdo.

And just like the two other times he left the coffee shop with a blush on his cheek and smile on his face except this time he had a phone number on his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> curious cat


End file.
